la verdadera historia detras de una mascara
by Angel-Geminis
Summary: detras de la oscuridad, la luz espera ser descubierta..un hombre una mujer y dos vidas unidas, seran la salvacion para el mundo y la gente que habita en el
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva este es mi fic espero su apoyo y no me maten T.T

Saint seiya no me pertenece ( ¬.¬ por desgracia) le pertenece a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation y bla bla bla… bien ay les va T.T

1.- Prologo:

En una tierra muy legana, especificamente la ciudad de Grecia. Un hermoso santuario, adornado por 12 preciosas casas, lleneba cada rincon de este majestuoso lugar.

Cada casa habitada por un hombre, que vestia un hermoso traje dorado, conosidos como los santos dorados de Athena. Pero entre toda esa lujuria habia un ser que sufria en si por una terrible maldición que cayo sobre el, que solo seria rota, si el llegaba a mostrar y sentir amor.

Un hermoso caballero de ojos y cabellos azul oscuro, escondido en el mas minimo rincon de su triste y fria casa, espera ancioso quien seria la persona cuya belleza y actitud romperia el hechizo; pero entre toda la fuerza y el caracter que poseia escondia un sentimiento que solo el conocia "miedo" ¿pero miedo a que? Nadie, ni el, lo sabia…..

Pero todo eso iva a cambiar, dentro de dos dias para ser exactos llegarian las nuevas aprendices para caballero y solo una de ellas lograria hacer sacar aquel hombre oculto tras esa mascara de frialdad y odio.

Este caballero, de ojos y cabellos azules, portador de una de las 12 armaduras de oro, un caballero fuerte y valiente, pero lleno de odio y rencor se le conocia como el caballero mas frio del santuario pero nosotros lo conoceremos como el habitante de la tercera casa del zodiaco, portador de la armadura de geminis el caballero dorado "Saga de Geminis"

Pues bien espero les guste espero reviews aunque sea para decirme que no sirvo para la escritura, o que me jubile, o me valla al coooooooooo

XD se nota que apoyo a mi historia.. bien ay los dejo espero su apoyo

Hola yo de nuevo ya que al menos recibí 3 revierws, 2 de ellos muy lindos (si vane ¬.¬ no me agrado tu comentario mala amiga T.T) pues me decidí a publicar el segundo capi,..

Bien ahora la cosa esa que ni se como se llama

Saint seiya no me pertenece ( ¬.¬ por desgracia) le pertenece a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation y bla bla bla… dioses cuantas veces tengo que escribir esto

Pues bien ay les va espero su apoyo plissss sus revierws son mi motivación se que no soy buena pero al menos su apoyo me hace feliz así sea hipócrita ( si vane hablo de ti) pues bien ya no hablo mas menos palabrerías y mas acción XD pues ay les va

2.- La llegada al santuario

En su habitación ansioso esperaba, ¿pero que esperaba?

"Tu dulce mirada esperare impaciente…

Cuando vea tu rostro moriré al verte…"

Su silencio y pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que llegaba con prisa.

-Saga, Saga- decía el recién llegado- donde te metistes ahora hermano

-¿Qué es lo que quieres kanon?- dijo con sarcasmo saliendo de su escondite- ¿para que me molestas?

-Oye no seas así soy tu hermano, tu bebe, tu consentido- dijo el menor tratando de animar a su hermano-

-Quieres cerrar la boca- dijo fastidiado- y decirme a que viniste-

-Esta bien- dijo resignado- dentro de poco llegan las nuevas aprendices ¿no piensas ir a la bienvenida?-

-No, no pienso compartir ideales estupidos- dijo con frialdad- además que vamos a ver, a un poco de niñas mimadas que pretenden volverse lacayas de la vieja bruja esa, que tiene por nombre Saori-

-Bien- dijo cabizbajo el chico- pero si cambias de parecer te espero-

No esperes mucho- dijo de espaldas, yendo hacia su habitación

Ya en su habitación se lanzo a la cama, cuando se estaba quedando dormido el sonido de un avión retumbo en el cuarto y lo despertó, se levanto y se vistió ya que para ese momento estaba sin franela, se coloco lo primero que consiguió una franela sin mangas que dejaba mostrar sus brazos, color azul marino, un pantalón azul oscuro y sus zapatos negros. Salio hacia el balcón de su casa donde claramente se podía observar el coliseo…

"Al ver tu rostro quede embelezado…

De tanta belleza que llenaba tu cuerpo…"

Se sentó en el barandal y observo con calma como las jóvenes aprendices bajaban del avión, pero algo llamo su atención una joven adolescente de unos 18 y algo, según saga, bajaba lentamente, llevaba una capa negra que cubría su cuerpo y gran parte de su rostro, el chico solo pudo divisar sus labios, unos labios color carmín finos y delicados solo para el deleite de aquel hombre cuyo corazón conquistaría y como la capa ocultaba un cuerpo hermoso.

Una cosa en común, ambos ocultaban una larga y triste historia de su pasado, pero nadie ni nada sabia de ello solo sus corazones, acompañantes de agonías y de dolores pero también de alegrías y amores…

Y bien que les pareció espero su opinión y respondiendo a mis queridos 3 reviews

Scarlet-milo: gracias por tu apoyo me alegra mucho que te halla gustado, pero con quien peleabas O.o en fin gracias y espero te guste este capi

Sir al rischa: MUCHAS GRACIAS me alegra y te alla gustado espero te guste este un beso

Hana-.-vanessa: TU MALVADA T.T COMO PUDISTES pero deja nada mas que en el cole te agarro y deja nada mas que saga se entere es mas te voy a acusar con mi papi Zeus XD para que te lance un rayo por mala amiga, yo que esperaba tu apoyo noooo vienes es a criticarme malvada pero deja nada mas no te descuides que te agarro en la bajadita muajajajajajajaja

En fin gracias a todos y nos vemos

SAYONARA


	2. Chapter 2

Hola soy nueva este es mi fic espero su apoyo y no me maten T.T

Saint seiya no me pertenece ( ¬.¬ por desgracia) le pertenece a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation y bla bla bla… bien ay les va T.T

1.- Prologo:

En una tierra muy legana, especificamente la ciudad de Grecia. Un hermoso santuario, adornado por 12 preciosas casas, lleneba cada rincon de este majestuoso lugar.

Cada casa habitada por un hombre, que vestia un hermoso traje dorado, conosidos como los santos dorados de Athena. Pero entre toda esa lujuria habia un ser que sufria en si por una terrible maldición que cayo sobre el, que solo seria rota, si el llegaba a mostrar y sentir amor.

Un hermoso caballero de ojos y cabellos azul oscuro, escondido en el mas minimo rincon de su triste y fria casa, espera ancioso quien seria la persona cuya belleza y actitud romperia el hechizo; pero entre toda la fuerza y el caracter que poseia escondia un sentimiento que solo el conocia "miedo" ¿pero miedo a que? Nadie, ni el, lo sabia…..

Pero todo eso iva a cambiar, dentro de dos dias para ser exactos llegarian las nuevas aprendices para caballero y solo una de ellas lograria hacer sacar aquel hombre oculto tras esa mascara de frialdad y odio.

Este caballero, de ojos y cabellos azules, portador de una de las 12 armaduras de oro, un caballero fuerte y valiente, pero lleno de odio y rencor se le conocia como el caballero mas frio del santuario pero nosotros lo conoceremos como el habitante de la tercera casa del zodiaco, portador de la armadura de geminis el caballero dorado "Saga de Geminis"

Pues bien espero les guste espero reviews aunque sea para decirme que no sirvo para la escritura, o que me jubile, o me valla al coooooooooo

XD se nota que apoyo a mi historia.. bien ay los dejo espero su apoyo

Hola yo de nuevo ya que al menos recibí 3 revierws, 2 de ellos muy lindos (si vane ¬.¬ no me agrado tu comentario mala amiga T.T) pues me decidí a publicar el segundo capi,..

Bien ahora la cosa esa que ni se como se llama

Saint seiya no me pertenece ( ¬.¬ por desgracia) le pertenece a Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation y bla bla bla… dioses cuantas veces tengo que escribir esto

Pues bien ay les va espero su apoyo plissss sus revierws son mi motivación se que no soy buena pero al menos su apoyo me hace feliz así sea hipócrita ( si vane hablo de ti) pues bien ya no hablo mas menos palabrerías y mas acción XD pues ay les va

2.- La llegada al santuario

En su habitación ansioso esperaba, ¿pero que esperaba?

"Tu dulce mirada esperare impaciente…

Cuando vea tu rostro moriré al verte…"

Su silencio y pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que llegaba con prisa.

-Saga, Saga- decía el recién llegado- donde te metistes ahora hermano

-¿Qué es lo que quieres kanon?- dijo con sarcasmo saliendo de su escondite- ¿para que me molestas?

-Oye no seas así soy tu hermano, tu bebe, tu consentido- dijo el menor tratando de animar a su hermano-

-Quieres cerrar la boca- dijo fastidiado- y decirme a que viniste-

-Esta bien- dijo resignado- dentro de poco llegan las nuevas aprendices ¿no piensas ir a la bienvenida?-

-No, no pienso compartir ideales estupidos- dijo con frialdad- además que vamos a ver, a un poco de niñas mimadas que pretenden volverse lacayas de la vieja bruja esa, que tiene por nombre Saori-

-Bien- dijo cabizbajo el chico- pero si cambias de parecer te espero-

No esperes mucho- dijo de espaldas, yendo hacia su habitación

Ya en su habitación se lanzo a la cama, cuando se estaba quedando dormido el sonido de un avión retumbo en el cuarto y lo despertó, se levanto y se vistió ya que para ese momento estaba sin franela, se coloco lo primero que consiguió una franela sin mangas que dejaba mostrar sus brazos, color azul marino, un pantalón azul oscuro y sus zapatos negros. Salio hacia el balcón de su casa donde claramente se podía observar el coliseo…

"Al ver tu rostro quede embelezado…

De tanta belleza que llenaba tu cuerpo…"

Se sentó en el barandal y observo con calma como las jóvenes aprendices bajaban del avión, pero algo llamo su atención una joven adolescente de unos 18 y algo, según saga, bajaba lentamente, llevaba una capa negra que cubría su cuerpo y gran parte de su rostro, el chico solo pudo divisar sus labios, unos labios color carmín finos y delicados solo para el deleite de aquel hombre cuyo corazón conquistaría y como la capa ocultaba un cuerpo hermoso.

Una cosa en común, ambos ocultaban una larga y triste historia de su pasado, pero nadie ni nada sabia de ello solo sus corazones, acompañantes de agonías y de dolores pero también de alegrías y amores…

Y bien que les pareció espero su opinión y respondiendo a mis queridos 3 reviews

Scarlet-milo: gracias por tu apoyo me alegra mucho que te halla gustado, pero con quien peleabas O.o en fin gracias y espero te guste este capi

Sir al rischa: MUCHAS GRACIAS me alegra y te alla gustado espero te guste este un beso

Hana-.-vanessa: TU MALVADA T.T COMO PUDISTES pero deja nada mas que en el cole te agarro y deja nada mas que saga se entere es mas te voy a acusar con mi papi Zeus XD para que te lance un rayo por mala amiga, yo que esperaba tu apoyo noooo vienes es a criticarme malvada pero deja nada mas no te descuides que te agarro en la bajadita muajajajajajajaja

En fin gracias a todos y nos vemos

SAYONARA


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

-la primera impresión y una fuerte noticia

Seguía en su tarea de tratar de ver el rostro de la joven, pero en vano la distancia se lo impedía. Se movía de un lado a otro tratando de buscar mejor vista.

"quien me abrazara cuando este triste

Quien me abrazara cuando llore"

En ese instante un personaje interrumpió su concentración.

-que haces tanto saga-

-nada que te importe- respondió si voltear a ver-

-vamos saga, ya vasta, no crees que es suficiente, eso ya paso, olvídalo y vive..-

-QUE, quien crees que eres para entrar a mi casa y decirme todo eso, que acaso estas loco Milo!- respondió con su mirada fija en el escorpión-

-Saga, por favor, que piensas quedarte aquí toda la vida, encerrado y amargando cada día de tu miserable vida- dijo con dolor en su mirada pero sin perder la firmeza de su voz-

-eso no te incumbe milo- dijo volteando su mirada y regresando la vista al coliseo- ya puedes retirarte, o me dirás a que viniste realmente-

-vine a avisarte que el patriarca nos quiere ver a todos en la sala de reuniones- dijo con firmeza, pero en su mismo sitio- en este momento!-

Se volteo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida con elegancia, esa elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

Saga aun seguía sin volteara ver, afirmo con la cabeza, pero en su mente un pensamiento lo aturdía.

¿Qué quería el patriarca ahora, a de ser importante para querernos a todos?

Respiro profundo y se encamino hacia el lugar indicado por Milo.

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksks0sksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksks

Mientras tanto en otro sitio varias chicas hablaban con emoción.

-uy no lo puedo creer-

-si nosotras caballeros de Athena-

- que emoción

Entre tanta emoción una chica sentada en su cama miraba con tristeza un libro aun oculta tras su capa…

Una chica de ojos azul intensos, cabellos de un rojo chocolate, largos y lisos a nivel de las caderas pero ocultos tras unas pinzas; vestida con ropas sensillas, pescadores negros, bluza de tiros azul, zapatos deportivos y sus clasicos guantes de entrenamiento, todo esto bajo una capa negra cuya capucha solo dejaba ver sus labios.

"quien me besara cuando lo necesite

A quien me entregare cuando de amor carezca"

Su lectura fue interrumpida por una de las chicas.

-estas bien, te noto triste-

-si- dijo sin quitar la vista del libro-

-amiga mía- dijo sentándose a un lado de la joven- se que te pasa algo te conozco mejor que nadie-

-Kotomi a que quieres llegar-

-Kotaru desde que llegamos estas rara, no as comido, no duermes, que te pasa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo-respondió con tristeza en su vos- dime, me tienes preocupada.

En ese instante Kotaru se levanta y empieza a caminar hacia fuera.

-Kotaru a donde vas?-

-iré a dar un paseo- volteo a mirar a la chica con una media sonrisa- Kotomi no te preocupes estaré bien-

Dicho esto salio de la habitación y se encamino sin rumbo alguno, después de un rato se dio cuenta que estaba en una hermoso lugar (cabo sunión) se sentó en una roca a mirar la luna reflejada en el bello mar y a respirar el bello aroma que ofrecía la noche en ese momento.

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksks0sksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksks

Mientras en la sala del patriarca una importante información se diria.

-buenas noches mis caballeros, perdonen que los haya llamado de esta manera pero me han dado un importante comunicado y es necesario que lo sepan ya…-

-ve al punto shion, se están durmiendo XD- grito su compañero de armas-

-U.U créeme cuando e enteren me van a matar- dijo en un susurro a dohko-

-ejem ejem- alzando la voz nuevamente- bien debo decirles…

- ¬.¬-

-bien como ustedes saben hoy en la tarde llegaron las nuevas aprendices a caballero-

-uy díganos algo que ya sepamos- se burlo mascara-

-si y también sabemos que son chicas- prosiguió afrodita-

-y chicas muy lindas- respondió picadamente el escorpión-

-y no lo olviden sexis- concluyo dohko-

-jajajajajajajajajaja-

-bien, bien- dijo con autoridad el patriarca- ya, vasta-

Saga quien habia pasado todo el tiempo en silencio

-ya quiere ir al punto señor- dojo con autoridad-

-no es para que te alteres saga- respondio tranquilamente-

-bah, no puedo estar perdiendo mi tiempo asi, ya diga lo que tiene que decir y nos vamos-

-U.U ahh- suspiro, tomo aire y…- bien por ordenes de Athena cada caballero tomara a una chica como discípulo, a excepción de los que ya tiene uno- concluyo tapándose la cabeza con las manos-

-QUE! O.O-

-veo que lo tomaron bien n.n- dijo shion ya mas tranquilo-

-O.o?

-bien, los llamare uno a uno y les dare un papel donde habra una foto de la chica asignada, su nombre, edad y otras cosas bien… primero aldebaran!-

-uch esto es un abuso por que yo que es esto &$·&$/&- se dijo a si mismo en vos baja-

-Saga!-

- ¿y si me reuso?

-son ordenes de athena que piensas desobedecerla- respondió shion-

-si no hay que hacer- dijo resignado-

Tomo su papel y se fue hacia su casa.

Cuando llego a la casa… entro y tiro la carpeta sin abrirla, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a cabo sunion.

"quien estará conmigo cuando triste me encuentre

Quien me consolara cuando sola me encuentre"

Mientras tanto en cabo sunion Kotaru seguía observando hacia el horizonte…

Pero la tranquilidad del lugar fue interrumpida por una presencia extraña…

Volteo a buscar a el dueño de esa presencia una que inspira confianza y se sentía reconfortante; se topo con unos hermosos y profundos ojos color zafiro, una hermosa cabellera azul marino, y un perfecto rostro con labios deseables; su mirada quedo perdida en los zafiros del chico, el silencio se rompió con una simple pregunta.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto con autoridad el chico-

-pues… pues soy…-decía sin quitar la vista de sus ojos- un momento por que tengo que responderte

-por que simplemente soy tu superior- dijo en tono molesto- Responde!

-bien- dijo resignada- soy Kotaru Kitomoto, soy una aprendiz del santuario, entreno para ser caballero de Athena-

-así que eres una aprendiz de la vieja bruja esa- dijo ya mas tranquilo y sentándose a su lado-

-pues no fue mi primera opción- respondió embozando una sonrisa- además me obligaron a hacerlo-

-y se puede saber quien- digo en tono interesado y correspondiendo a la sonrisa que ahora la chica le dedicaba-

-pues si, mi abuelo decia que poseia un don y un poder inimaginable y que debia volverme caballero para aprender a controlarlo-

-¿decía?- pregunto cambiando su mirada a una de tristeza imaginando la respuesta que ella le iba a dar-

Ella agacho la mira y con vos baja pero audible le digo en tono triste.

-si falleció cuando tenia 10 años y le prometí convertirme en caballero-

-lo siento mucho- dijo en tono triste-

-no te preocupes-respondió regalándole una sonrisa- de todos modos el pasado tiene que quedar atrás-

-ja, es gracioso, yo vivo atormentado por mi pasado-

-se que no tengo derecho a preguntar pero si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela n.n-

-gracias!- dijo con una picara sonrisa- oye que edad tienes?

-yo… 18 por…-

-no por nada solo preguntaba-

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio mirando hacia el horizonte, la bella luna reflejada en el mar, la suave brisa moviendo sus cabellos y tocando sus cuerpos.

"quien será aquel que besara tu cuello

Quien será el que delineara tu cuerpo"

Después de un rato Kotaru se paro pero al momento de hacerlo resbalo con algo y callo al suelo, afortunadamente para ambos el chico logro atraparla a tiempo quedando cara a cara.

Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus pupilas fijas en las del otro, casi se podía sentir el roce de sus labios pero el momento fue detenido por una rama que callo y ambos reaccionaron y se levantaron rápidamente.

-lo siento…-dijo el chico ya de pie- no era…-

-no hay problema! Pero ya debo irme es muy tarde creo que ya deben estar preocupados-

-te acompaño?-

-no, gracias, pero no es necesario n.n-

La chica dio media vuelta y partió hacia su destino cuando se estaba alejando giro su cara y pregunto.

-por cierto como te llamas?-

-yo… soy saga… saga de géminis-

-um lindo nombre para un lindo chico n.n-

Le dedico una sonrisa y se fue…

La noche paso como si nada pero ambos sabian que en sus corazones un sentimiento habia despertado…

"una ilusión, un beso

Una caricia y una noche anhelada por ambos

Muy pronto llegaria"…

Sksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksksks0skskskskskskskskskskskskskskskskskskskssk

Hola hola n.n se preguntaran el por que me tarde tanto cierto pues bien no tengo excusa U.U asi que pido mis mas sinceras disculpas y aquí tienen este capitulo espero les guste y me dejen un bonoto rewier n.n

Saint seiya no me pertenece le pertenece a kuramada y toey y bla bla bla ya se saben el resto lo quiero bayyyy


End file.
